Jack and Jill
by Bubbles3011
Summary: Another character has been added to the story line, a sharp shooter who has many secrets. Oc romance added I've now decided that a lot of Sci- Fi some of theses shows are doctor who, torchwood, fantastic four, avengers, agents of shield
1. Chapter 1

(Episode one of Torchwood)

Bang! The gun flew out of Susie's hand. Being a special op sharp shooter for Torchwood had many pros and equally more cons. One of those cons, you can never have any personal ties, just in case you have to take them out, or just for security reasons.

Running down from a pier building, she found Captain Jack Harkness,their fearless leader and friend, and the newbie, Gwen Cooper, Soon to be formal police officer. Jack was holding Gwen, trying to calm her down, while she ran to Susie, kicked the gun away from her, and rolled her over and hand-cuffed her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's the glove, It changes you!"She was dragged away to be put in a cell for later questioning. Waling into the Hub, she handed Susie off to Ianto "Yanto" Jones, their "tea boy". Both Owen and Tosh looked up with sadness, betrayal, and disgust in their eyes, especially Owen who'd had a special "thing" with Susie. She got to thinking about how Gwen would fit in since Susie would be pronounced dead as if they had never worked for Torchwood, her thoughts where interrupted by Gwen.

"Is it over? The killing I mean." Gwen asked shakily. Jack sighed, nodded, and indicatted that she should go into his office. Gwen didn't know why, but she did. He was offering a job to her, a job there, to be specific. To be even more specific, to offer her Susie's job. It had been a hard decision her and Jack had made after seeing her persistence. Jack had obviously known about Susie, so had the sharp shooter, for she was Jack's youngest sibilng and the only other survivor of the Dalek attack on Space dock. 21


	2. Chapter 2

Season 2 Torchwood episode. When I finally do get to the part when she joins shield, these chapter will be longer.

* * *

A year after Susie's "death" she was working at an army base, all of a sudden her phone rung.

"Hello?" She asked. Jordyn Harkness was on her way to the main part of the building, there had been a security breach, they reported a man with a "tree" arm breaking and killing the front lines. This had reminded her of the sleeper agent she and Jack had come in contact with several years ago.

"Jordyn, you've gotta get outta there ..."

"Jack, I know about the sleeper agent. I've got orders to hold it back and possibly take it out." She told him while jogging, they where not but two feet from the main exit.

"It's no good, dammit get outta there!" He yelled over the phone.

"Sorry J orders are orders." She exclaimed and hung up. She and about a score of soldiers burst through the doors. The sleeper agent ran towards them with its sword arm. "We can do this!" She yelled to motivate the soldiers. This was more of an encourage to her then her team though. A car screeched toward the thing, she recognized it as the Torchwood van. It rammed into the agent, the team then jumped out to stop it. She secured the area and went around to see if any of the men had survived the brutal attack. As she went, she closed their eyes in respect for the dead, knowing they would haunt her whether or not she respected them. Walking up to her brother, she gave him a weak grin and asked," You know?", he shook his head. "They where under my command." Was the only thing she could say before, "Listen, I've got to go, so maybe I can talk to you later?" He sighed, nodded at her and hugged Jordyn good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Jordyn Harkness entered the crime scene wearing her usual pair of aviators, leather jacket, red v-neck, black jeans, and black knee-high boots. Her honey- brown was pulled back into a neat, high ponytail. She knelt beside the dead man whom had his head half chopped off. Agent Phil Coulson of SHEILD came over and knelt beside her to ask her what had happened to the poor man.

"Well what ever it is, it's not human, no surprise there, but it has human qualities." She told him studying the dead corps.

"I want you to work on this with our mobile team. Report to Agent Ward."

"First, you need to secure the body, the DNA, take swabs, I can have my people check them over."

"Who's giving the orders?"

"Well since I'm the alien expert, I am." She said sighed and stood, this was going to be a long case. She trotted over to the Torchwood van and jogged back with all her stuff. Enteringthe plane that would take her to the SHEILD helicarrier. She sat in the seat next to a handsome young man in his early twenties with jet black hair and wore a suit and tie. _Jack would be drooling_. She thought to herself and grinned.

"So you're the newbie?" He asked eyes still closed.

"I may be new to this team but I am far from any newbie." She retorted closing her own eyes. In record time, they where off.

* * *

When they landed, the rest of the SHIELD team was waiting there.. They where known as Fitz, Simmons, May, and a woman whose name was Skye.

"What the newbie is a woman?" Simmons asked.

"Yes, the so called 'newbie'." Stated Ward as he got to them. They watched in fascination as she shook the directors hand. For once, he was smiling.

"What do you mean 'so called'?" Skye asked.

"He means, I'm new to this team, however; I've been on other teams." She stated coming up to them. "Jordyn Harkness." She introduced herself.

"You've changed." Melinda May complimented.

"Melinda May, long time no see." Jordyn declared smiling at her.

"Wait, you two know each other?"Ward asked slightly surprised, but covered it up quickly.

"C'mon we better get inside before we catch a weevil." Jordyn piped up. But, the rest of the team didn't get it, so they just walked inside the plane that would transport from case to case. (Also known as 'the bus'). Inside the plane, there where two spots, one for a squad van, and another for Lola, Coulson's Car. Then there was a whole lab for Fitz and Simmons to work in. Up the spiral staircase, there was a nice, spacious lounge area, Coulson's office and small bunks for each of the members, including herself. All the bunks where basics, not that they had the room to enlarge them.

Falling asleep wasn't a problem for her , contrary to her brother, she did not have, many nightmares about her past. That night was one of those nights where she could not sleep or close her eyes, just because of the pure terror of the eyes of the innocent that had died. They even haunted her in the waking hours.

That night she had a vision of a sheer black man with one red eye and a black eye to go with it. From what she could tell, he was a bounty hunter, an alien one. It hit her all of a sudden, he was the murder or the hand of the must've come through the then trotted down to the stairs to the lab, with out tripping, took one of the laptops that was laying around and brought it back to her bunk. When she accessed Torchwood, she knew Tosh would scan the computer, probably turn on the web cam.

"Thanks Tosh, tell Jack I said hi." She said. Erasing the history, she padded down the stairs, and returned the laptop. She had found him, she got dressed and left a not for Coulson. She knew either she would get taken off the case, or get killed tracking down the man, even though that was almost impossible.

* * *

Ward

After his morning workout, he headed to the lab, where both Simmons and Fitz where working frantically. He looked between them confusedly, they where throwing fancy computer talk back and forth.

"What's going on?" He asked finally announcing his presence, making the two scientist jump.

"One of our laptops was used to access an unknown server." That's all heard and understood.

"Where's the new girl?" He asked interrupting their rant. They shrugged and looked up to where Coulson trotted down the stairs with a troubled look.

"Well she knows where the killer is." Coulson said.

"So what's the problem?" asked Ward

"She can't be found."

"Wow you're serious?" Asked Skye walking down the stairs.

"Could May help? I mean she knows Agent Harkness better than any of us.

"No if she doesn't want to be found, you won't find her." Captain Jack Harkness informed them. "We found her snooping around the rift charts. You're to have to wait until she reappears."

"Captain Jack Harkness, nice to see you again. Not dead, for a change." THe all looked up to see a new face. However; this face was old to Jack. "Old friend I believe this is yours?" He questioned grimly. Then Jordyn appeared in titanium chains and a diamond chair to hold her. Her head was bent and she was tied, unable to move.

"Help..." She spluttered before going silent. The next thing they knew the video feed was cut.


End file.
